This invention relates to the field of hitches, and more particularly, to hitching apparatus and systems having multiple hitch connectors so that trailers having a variety of mating connectors may be coupled to a vehicle.
A wide variety of connectors exist for connecting a vehicle to be towed, such as a trailer, to a towing vehicle, such as a car, truck or tractor. For example, one popular type of connector is a ball and socket hitch connector. Such ball and socket hitch connectors typically comprise a spherical body or ball connector that is attached to the frame or tow bar of a towing vehicle. The tongue or hitch of the vehicle to be towed is equipped with a socket which is configured to fit over the spherical body or ball connector. The socket typically includes moveable jaws that may be tightened under the spherical body to prevent the socket from being removed during towing. The ball and socket hitch devices have likely achieved their popularity because of their safety, ease in connection and disconnection, and their ability to allow the towed vehicle to conveniently pivot about the spherical body.
One problem associated with hitch connectors of all types is that the portion of the connector on the towing vehicle often does not correspond to the portion of the hitch connector on the vehicle to be towed. As one example, with ball and socket hitch connectors, the spherical body of the ball connector often does not match with the socket on the hitch of the vehicle to be towed. As such, a variety of problems may arise. For example, if the ball connector is too large for the socket, the socket will not fit over the ball connector and, thus, the towing vehicle cannot be connected to the vehicle to be towed. Alternatively, if the spherical ball connector is too small for the socket, a secure connection of the socket to the ball connector may not be provided. As such, a safety hazard can result from an ineffective connection between the towing vehicle and the vehicle to be towed.
Since many trailers are equipped with a variety of different sized sockets and connectors, it is often necessary to change the portion of the hitch on the towing vehicle to match that on the trailer. Hence, if one has a variety of trailers to be towed, one may have to obtain a large inventory of hitch connectors, and then repeatedly change the connectors in order to accommodate the hitch arrangement on the trailer. Hence, it would be desirable to provide systems, apparatus and methods which would accommodate various hitch arrangements on a vehicle to be towed, such as a trailer. Preferably, such systems, apparatus and methods will be easy and convenient to use so that a user may conveniently match and couple the appropriate connector to the connector on the vehicle to be towed. Further, such systems, apparatus and methods should be rugged and durable so that they will provide an adequate degree of safety when towing a vehicle.